Jump Scares Unforgotten
by December Writing Dragon
Summary: America tries to extend the Halloween cheer to Russia. "Tries" being the keyword, as costume confusion and spooky games are brought to the table. Silly RusAme Halloween oneshot.


What do you mean it's several months late? I'm just exceptionally early for Halloween 2015! Just something silly I whipped up. I do not own any of the franchises referenced. Enjoy! If you have any comments or recommendations, I'd love to hear them!

Jump Scares Unforgotten

"Trick or treat!" Alfred sang the moment the house's occupant opened his door.

There was a pregnant silence. Then, "What exactly are you?"

Alfred sent a withering glare at Ivan, who was standing in the doorway with a look of mingled interest and amusement. "I'm Link, of course," he answered, raising his arms, as if to emphasize the emerald tunic and matching hat, brown leather boots, large (genuine) metal shield, and detailed sword. The last two items he had made himself, insisting on everything being of his own making.

The blank stare he received only caused his brow to furrow in mild agitation, feeling personally insulted that answer alone did not speak for itself. "The Hero?" he tried.

More silence.

"Of Time?" Worth a shot.

With still no look of recognition to speak of, Alfred grimaced, not proud of what he was about to do. The things he did for love…

"I'm… _Zelda_," he said with a tone normally reserved for having to cancel a much-anticipated party.

A spark of understanding flashed through Ivan's violet eyes, which widened with his smile as he replied, "Ah, yes! Your children are quite fond of him, _nyet_?"

"Yeah," Alfred muttered forlornly, completing the image of a pouting kid who failed to receive the candy he wanted on Halloween as he glared at the Cyrillic lettering on the welcome mat.

"We should not be conversing so much across the doorway- it is bad luck," the heavily accented voice reasoned, amusement still evident. Alfred raised his gaze back up, a mild smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Wouldn't want that on Halloween, now, would we?" Alfred returned evenly, taking a step inside. His movements after that were halted as he was made to take off his boots and slip into a pair of fluffy house slippers (orange and black, so at least Ivan was giving the holiday that ounce of his attention). "Your own children kind of seemed into it, from what I saw," he informed him, which was true. On his way here, he had indeed seen some individuals indulging in the festivities. He turned his attention back to Ivan as they made their way to the den. Aside from a ridiculously themed sweater, his only other attempt at a "costume" was the cowboy hat perched carelessly atop his platinum hair, which clashed horribly with the bulky wool of his shirt, and sweatpants. "I can't even give that an A for effort, man," he muttered, flicking the hat in question.

Ivan caught his hand, leading him over to the couch, which Alfred sank into gratefully. Being a hero required a lot of walking; it was nice to just kick his feet up and rest. "I thought you might appreciate it," Ivan explained, adjusting his arm so Alfred had room to lean closer; Alfred was, indeed, quick to close the distance between them, the wool sweater scratching his cheek slightly. "I seem to remember that time we went horseback riding you were reminiscing the whole time."

"Fair point," he agreed, grinning. "Definite A-plus material then." He nuzzled under Ivan's chin, who wrapped his arm tight around him. His fingers began a soothing rhythmic path through his golden hair. "And I forgive you for not knowing my costume," he added. "Because…" Here he had to reach awkwardly down to his rucksack (made to look travel worn, because _man_ did Link travel a lot!) and produced a game cartridge from its contents. "We're going to correct that problem this evening, with _Majora's Mask_\- the _spoookiest of the Zelda gaaames_..." He trailed off, voice growing deep and eerie.

The gentle petting ceased with this last statement. "How spooky?" Ivan challenged. "I am _not_ playing another horror game with you, Fedya-"

"Okay, look, half the planet was freaked out by that- even you jumped!"

A few months ago:

"Hey, Ivan, where the hell is the duck- OH MY GOSH THE DUCK HOLY CRAP NO! NO! NO! GO AWAAAY!"

The day after that:

"America, _let go of my arm_. I need to _leave now_."

"No way, man. That security guard was on his own when the duck got him too… You wanna come home to find my body stuffed into some robot?"

Back to present day:

"I had a meeting at the Hermitage discussing a new showcase I was half an hour late to because of that."

"Yeah, but the duck didn't get me!"

Ivan opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it once more, but only emitted a sigh, not entirely sure how to argue that. Instead, he merely shook his head, resuming his previous caresses. "How do you even know I have the right system? Or did you bring that too?" His eyes darted to the bag America had brought.

America's head shook side to side beneath his hand. "Nah, I know you wouldn't _not_ have a system you can play Tetris on. What was that you had going? Tetris Tuesday, or some-"

"Well, you can just get it turned on then," Ivan hurriedly cut across, giving a joking but gentle shove.

Alfred rolled his eyes, chortling. "Fine, I will."

"One jump, Alfred," Ivan warned, finger raised. "And we are shutting the system. _Kharasho_?"

"Yes, sir!" Alfred said, giving a salute as he stormed off to find the game system with all the determination of one about to perform a complex gymnastics routine.

Russia rolled his eyes even though the other could not see it, too occupied wrestling with the wires. Hopefully a game from years ago with such clearly cartoonish graphics would be unable to instill too much fear in his friend.

Several hours later demolished this cute little hope.

"OH GOD, THE REDEADS!"

Happy Halloween indeed.


End file.
